Reconociendo Sentimientos
by Kuroi Yukie
Summary: *Spoilers capítulo 498 * Me siento tan… en paz… ¡estoy tan feliz! Por fin lo comprendo... Naruto se da cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene durante la charla con su madre.


Yukie.- Hola gente bonita que se pasa por mi fic n_nU

Kuroi.- Tú no tienes vergüenza, llevas un año sin actualizar "Protegiendo nuestra existencia" y vienes con un fic ¬¬

Yukie.- waaaa lo sé TToTT

Kuroi.- un "lo sé" no soluciona nada ¬¬

Yukie.- Lo siento es que me han pasado muchísimas cosas en este año, entre a la universidad, trabajaba y casi muero, mi musa se fue y hubo un terremoto en mi ciudad por lo que mis clases de la uni se atrasaron y me dejaron mares de tarea, apenas podía tocar mi lap para escribir _

Kuroi.- Pretextos dicen

Yukie.- Pero a mis lectoras no se preocupen este es solo un one-shot que se me ocurrió al leer el capitulo 498 y 499 del manga, y después de leerme las teorías del fanclub SasuNaru de N U , además de que pienso actualizar "protegiendo Nuestra Existencia" a más tardar el 18 de julio

Kuroi.- en fin mejor digo el disclaimer *saca una hoja* Naruto no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto-sama, a quien quiero matar por dejarme en suspenso durante dos semanas ¬¬

Yukie.- Kuroi… eso último no estaba en la hoja n_nU

Kuroi.- no me importa es la verdad ¬o¬

Yukie.- Bueno al fic y perdonen las posibles faltas de ortografía

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

_Esto es algo que siempre te he querido preguntar ¿Cómo es que tu y oto-san se enamoraron uno del otro?_

Al fin había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle _eso_ a mi madre, necesitaba saberlo, ya que así podría también yo darme cuenta de lo que siento, de lo que realmente siento.

_C__uando vi a tu padre por primera vez pensé que era demasiado delicado y antipático_

Mi madre me recordó lo que pensé de _ti _la primera vez que te vi, sobre todo por lo antipático, después de todo ¿Cómo podía alguien que tenia la atención de todos mostrarse tan indiferente?, recuerdo que sentía que con tu indiferencia a todos minimizabas mi sueño de ser reconocido.

_Yo era una cría y miraba a Minato por encima del hombro…_

Es gracioso mi madre veía a mi padre como un rival, no digno de ella pero aun asi un rival, ambos querían lo mismo, es gracioso porque yo mismo te miraba a ti como un rival a vencer, se que tu no querías el reconocimiento pero lo tenias y lo que es peor lo rechazabas, por eso te _odiaba_

_Hasta que ocurrió un incidente _

Un incidente, eso fue lo que los unió, un incidente también fue lo que nos unió, un incidente que jamás olvidaré, en aquel que te interpusiste entre las agujas de Haku y yo, aquel en el que dejaste de lado tus ambiciones por protegerme, aquel en el que aunque yo no te lo había pedido me apartaste para salvarme, aquel en el que sentí por primera vez el dolor de ver a alguien que quieres caer.

_Cuando Minato dij__o eso me cambió, de pronto se convirtió en el mas excelente shinobi que jamás hubiese existido _

Si… fue también en ese incidente que yo cambié, que cambió mi forma de pensar de ti, ya no solo eras Sasuke-teme, después de ello te convertiste en mi mejor amigo, dejé de odiarte, fue tanto el dolor de verte caer que liberé el chakra del zorro por primera vez dispuesto a vengar tu muerte, que irónico ¿verdad?, y también fue en el que, cuando te vi levantarte me prometí a mi mismo que en la próxima ocasión seria yo el que te salvara

_Pero lo mas importante es que amé a Minato…hay una cosita que me gusta decirles a los hombres que alaban mi cabello__, incluido tu Naruto… los amo_

¿Amor? ¿Es eso lo que siento por ti? ¿Es eso posible? ¿Es por lo que te quiero salvar?

_Ahora dime Naruto ¿Cuál es el resultado de unir al "rayo amarillo de Konoha" y a "la guindilla sangrienta"_

"_el Hokage naranja de Konoha"_ le digo a mi madre, porque sé que mi sueño se cumplirá, porque lo he entendido al fin

_Me siento tan… en paz… ¡estoy tan feliz__! _Por fin lo comprendo, comprendo que es este sentimiento, comprendo el por qué estoy haciendo esto, el por qué quiero ser mas fuerte, el por qué quiero salvarte, no es por Sakura, no es por mi sueño ni por el capricho de no separarme de un amigo, al fin comprendo lo que Gaara me quiso decir cuando me pidió que definiera que eras para mí, porque al fin comprendo que no eres mi amigo…no, tu eres para mi mucho más que eso, eres la persona más importante para mí, la persona por la que no importaría morir con tal de salvarla, la persona con la que me gustaría estar siempre sea en esta vida o no, la persona con la que estoy unido por el lazo rojo del destino, la persona que más amo.

Por eso lo he decidido, te sacaré de esa oscuridad aunque eso signifique morir junto a ti, solo espera Sasuke, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos será la definitiva.

%&%&%&%&%%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Yukie.- Bueno espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews

Kuroi.- si no ya saben aunque sea dejenle uno diciendo que se dedique a otra cosa xD

Yukie.- me encanta tu apoyo u_u

Kuroi.- lo se xD

Yukie.- Bueno nos veremos proximamente en "protegiendo nuestra existencia" matta ne n_n


End file.
